deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Deakin Abbott
Deakin St. John Abbott was a 1st Class Engineer and Unitology preacher who lived and worked on the colony of Aegis 7. Biography Early life Deakin Abbott was born on Mars, a second genner whose parents are both first-gen Mars natives. An unremarkable early life and education was tempered by his aptitude for mechanics and engineering which led him to a career in those fields. He came to specialize in 'hostile terrain' vehicles' and was working for the Martian police's vehicle and engineering division during the Mars Capita riots. Deakin's wife Tina Abbott, a civilian and housewife was killed in those same riots by police fire on a crowded street. Disillusioned with life and the world, Abbott sought solace in Unitology. The Church only deepened his growing distrust of government and it's officials, even Mars Capita's new 'idealist' administration. Soon, Unitology became Deakin's life and he began lay preaching while continuing to work as an engineer, though he no longer accepted work on state contracts. Deakin was slowly becoming persona non grata on Mars and he began looking for a way off the planet. At the same time, a former colleague from his work with the police contacted him. Now working for the CEC, his old colleague headhunted Deakin for the company and he jumped at the chance to escape his bad memories. Deakin worked his way up to become a supervisor in the VTM (Vehicular, Transport & Mechanical) division of the CEC's colony operations and he continued to preach the gospel of Unitology. The Second Aegis VII Incident He was shown to be quite devout and led numerous congregations of Unitologists in the colony. His devout beliefs are what made Abraham Neumann frustrated about him. Upon the Marker's discovery, he led a small group of Unitologists to the dig site where Abbott had a strange vision of his mother telling him to protect the Marker. Later, Abbott led a congregation toward the site, but are refused entry and simply stood near the site and prayed. As the condition of the colonists continued to deteriorate, he led another congregation informing them that their symptoms are the Marker "preparing" them. Abbott led another rally, this time during the initial removal of the Marker which released a temporary, irritating screech into the minds of all colonists. Abbott interpreted this screech as the voice of God and consequently ordered the Unitologists as well as himself to kill themselves. His body as well as the other bodies of the Unitologists are moved to the morgue where they are kept under preservation. During the Chapter 2 of Dead Space: Extraction, Karklins found Deakin Abbott's toetag in the morgue, but curiously not the body despite the database of the morgue claiming that the bodies are not moved. This implies that Abbott was reanimated into one of the first Necromorphs that ended up taking over the colony. Trivia * Deakin Abbott was born during the Resource Wars on Earth and Scorpio VI. * A deacon is a member of the lay public who volunteers to assist the church. Deakin (or Deacon) may be this character's title, rather than his name. Deacons may or may not be 'ordained', or officially sanctioned by the church. Hence Abbott's "lay preacher" status. As an Abbot is also a church rank (generally the head of a monastery in several religions, including Christianity) it is possible that the developers chose these names to reflect the characters devout nature. It should be noted that neither name is spelled the same as the church positions traditionally have been- Deakin Abbott as opposed to Deacon Abbot. Gallery abb.jpg abbotd.jpg abbot.jpg Dead Space #1 - Page 15.jpg jjj.jpg 4727313_l1.jpg DeadSpace03_p2 - Copy (2).jpg DeadSpace03_p2 - Copy.jpg hui.jpg abbot momments.jpg|Abbot before killing himself d.jpg|Abbot,Cortez,and the rest of the colony kill themselves bodies.jpg|bodies of the colony that killed themselves including abbott and cortez es:Deakin Abbott Category:Aegis VII Colonists Category:Unitologists Abbott, Deakin Category:Deceased Category:Villains